Father & Daughter
by allybones09
Summary: Oneshot . Bella, Edward, Charlie. Very little of Edward, more on Bella & Charlie. In Bella's POV; a little heartbreaking. Full summary inside, enjoy.


**This is another oneshot about Bella thinking about Edward after he left, Charlie entering her room, and a bit of father-daughter bonding time.  
Go to my profile if you wish to read a oneshot about Bella & Jacob, with no fluff but a heartbreak instead. Recommended for people who don't have anything against Jacob, a bit against Bella and a bit against Edward ahahaha.**

**  
I don't own the characters. Thank God I don't. **

* * *

Emptiness.  
Misery consumes me. My vision blurs as I stare out the window. It's raining heavily. It's cold. I'm quiet as I observe the rain hit against the window and it's all in slow motion. I can hear everything. The silent wind blowing through the cool night, the pitter patter of the rain... I walk backwards towards my bed, and plopped myself on it. I lie down.

Staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure it out.

**He left you.**  
_Why did he leave me?_  
**He doesn't love you anymore.**  
_But I love him!_  
**What the hell does that matter?**

There are voices inside my head. I wish to get rid of them.

_There must be a reason why he left me._  
**You were never good enough for him.**  
_But he told me he loved me!_  
**He lied.**  
_Shut the hell up._  
**Make me.**

I sit up in bed and hug my knees to me tightly. I whimper softly and squeeze my eyes shut, willing for the memories to fade away into nothingness. I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember how it felt when he touched me. How he had lovingly press his lips against mine softly yet so passionately I nearly fainted. How he always caught me every single time I tripped over my clumsy self or didn't see where I was going. How he had saved me, and the way he'd look into my eyes while we lie in the meadow. His arms embracing me every time he would come back from hunting.

"Edward..." I whimpered, burying my head in my arms, letting it all go. I cried for the first time in 2 weeks that night. Exactly 2 weeks after the day he left.

Tap Tap Tap.

I gasped. Charlie.

I wipe my eyes furiously with the back of my palms and grabbed the comb off the table next to the bed. I fixed my hair within seconds and I jumped off the bed. I unlocked the door, and I broke down crying at the sight of my father.

He looked so old now. Ever since Sam had found me in the woods, he looked tired, miserable and old. I cried again, and would have fallen to the floor if Charlie hadn't caught me. He looked heartbroken as he held me. He pushed my hair out of my face, and helped me limp towards the bed. He sat me on it, and he sat next to me, with one arm around my shoulders. "Shhhh, it will be fine..." he whispered, kissing the top of my head. He tightened his grip around me and I did to him as well. I sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt. "Dad..." I sobbed, not being able to pronounce my words properly because I was crying too hard. "Daddy..." I wept.

He carried me and took me to the bathroom, where he stood me firm in front of the sink, and turned on the tap. He took a cloth and wet it, bringing it up to my face. He wiped my face a few times, and by the time he was done, I didn't feel too dirty anymore and my sobs had decreased. Now, I was just shuddering and trembling. He brought me back to my room, and lied me down. He turned on the light, and sat next to the bed.

"Go to sleep, Bella," he said, "Get a good night's sleep"  
He got up to go, but I wouldn't let him. I held onto his hand. "Don't leave me like he did," I begged. The tears were threatening to come back, and some had already spilled. I wiped my eyes, and looked up at him, begging him with them not to leave. He sighed and nodded. He sat there next to me, and after some time, I fell asleep due to tiredness. When I woke up, Charlie had left a note.

_Dear Bella,  
I'm sorry I had to leave without saying bye. I made breakfast for you; it's downstairs. Nothing too special, just some toasted bread, butter, jam and a carton of eggs I bought if you want to have eggs today. Please eat something for me. I love you, my beloved daughter._

I nodded, and made an effort to get up. I went to brush my teeth, showered, wore my clothes, and went down to get breakfast.

Charlie had it all laid out on the table. I smiled a little, pleased at his efforts of trying to make me feel better. I sat down, and began eating. I fried two eggs and ate them. I then went into the living room to rest and watch some television. I sat there till evening, and fell asleep. When I woke up, Charlie was home and he was paying the pizza delivery guy. He took the pizza and set it on the floor. We sat on the floor as well, and ate the pizza while watching a movie called Nim Island. It was a good movie.

I studied Charlie while we watched the movie. He really did love me; his daughter. I hugged him out of nowhere and he awkwardly returned the favor. I knew then, that the only male a girl can rely on is her father. Unless he was a shitty father of course, but Charlie isn't one of them. I'm glad Charlie's my father, even though he did miss out on my childhood. Still. I love my father.


End file.
